mejmejfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page is a timline of the events of the Mej Mej universe. *Rej creates 'The Book of the Overlords' and sends it to earth *Ellis finds and reads 'The Book of the Overlords' *Ellis and Tom fight over 'The Book of the Overlords', eventually splitting it, giving them both powers *Ellis and Tom Use their powers to become The Mej Mej Overlord and The Jem Jem Antigod, move to Meej and Jeem and start their own civilisations *The population of Meej grows rapidly, while Jeem's population hardly grows *Meej's first city, (Insert name of first city), is built *Ej invites his friends to become Mej Mej Overlords *The Staff of the Overlord is forged *Pej, Maj, Tij, Toj and Loj become Overlords *Pej's Hammer of Frost is forged *5 more cities are built on Meej *Mr Poktaris and Mr Mejjing become overlords *Louie becomes The Jemely passenger *Rej grants Pej the powers of Ice and Knowledge *Tij's Shock-Spear of Power is forged *Toj starts a public training facility *Fij and Yej become Overlords *The First city is built on Jeem *Rej grants Mr Poktaris the powers of the mind (Psychic) and Distraction *Mauj becomes the first Duke of Meej *Pej takes charge of the government of Meej *Papa Louej Starts the restaraunt chain 'Papajje's' *Moblets are declared a pest *Jemai starts the restaraunt chain 'JFC' *Cenaj begins building a city on a barren planet *Rej grant Loj the powers of Earth and stealth, and Loj's Dual Daggers of Obsidian are forged *Meej is given laws, an education system and a healthcare system *McJem gets a pet Earlobe Critter *Meej begins to train an army *Mr Poktaris becomes the principal of the first school on Meej, emplying other Educej such as Ms Demonovic, Mr Pavolovic and Mrs Mejonoska *Cenaj completes the construction of his city of Tublerot *Maj takes charge of warfare and the armies of Meej *Rej grants Toj the powers of Healing and Strength *The second city is built on Jeem *Moblets are exiled from Meej *Cenaj becomes a millionaire while wrestling in the growing city of Tublerot *Mr Poktaris's Angular Sword and Mr Mejjing's Orballs of Nature are forged *Jeem begins to train an army *Tij takes charge of providing the planet with electricity and internet *Tublerot is now a massive, money-making city, and Cenaj has concerns about the city's waste *Mr Mejjingand Loj have an argument about whether Mujj or Jumm is more exiting. They so strongly disagree with eachother, Loj is now in charge of Mujj and Mr Mejjing is in charge of Jumm *Mr Mejcoe, Portian and Portiam build a library on the '''Shared Moon' '' *Tension builds between Meej and Jeem, as they compare their armies *Meej adds wormej, portej, vortej and giant moblets to their army *Rej grants Mr Mejjing the powers of nature and speed *The Great war of Mejjem starts *In an attempted asassaination, Tij is stabbed by a jemling assasain, leaving electrified energy inj his eye. * Rej grants Maj the powers of Fire and Endurance Maj's War-Axe of Hell